Mizho
Mizho (みずほ Mizuho, stylized as MIZHO) is a 15-year-old high school goth girl and the master of Paresse. Her role in the One Hundred Machine Funeral and association with Vice allows her to travels through space-time, and Mizho was able age to a 18-years-old within the series, though only for a brief time.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 41 In her past life, she was a French male Lieutenant named Michel Dubois. Appearance Mizho has a very unique way of dressing, as she often gets carried away with her Savate training and ends up hurting herself. She has bandages wrapped all around her body under her school uniform, starting from her neck and ending at her toes. She also seems to wear boots under her bandages, but this wasn't apparent in her debut. Her hair consists of bangs that vary in length, resulting in some locks to reach her shoulders, with the rest of her hair tied up into pigtails with black ribbons. She wears a heart-shaped eye-patch over her right eye - seemingly also part of her goth wear. Starting in Chapter 23, she starts carrying a crutch with her as an accessory. In Act 43, it shows Mizho's ICON suit is a one-piece, leather leotard that exposes her back, expect for a one strap, and wears two pads on her left tight. She also wears a dark-colored, heart-shaped eye patched over her right eye, wrists cuffs, and her ponytails are held together by scissors-shaped hair-clips. Personality Despite having the sin of sloth, Mizho shown to be strong-willed, tough, scrappy, and will take action herself. She sticks by her words and doesn't show any mercy, as she doesn't mind getting violent and seems to enjoy it. Having an apathetic personality, Mizho demonstrated to be very sadistic and cruel, having no qualms about killing. Since she was originally a man in her past life, she apparently despises the fact that she no longer a male, calling her reborn form a "weak body". Mizho is shown to be very fond of the chocolate snack "Pocky", and is seen eating it most of her appearances. Biography History In the 20th century, Mizho was born as French Lieutenant Michel Dubois, a man who was in the fifth demi-brigade of the Chesseurs Alpins in the French Army during World War I. During that life, he developed his own form of Savate martial arts moves. In the 21th century, Michel Dubois is reborn as Japanese girl, Mizho, and became the master of evil dôji Paresse. Part I Having been called in by K, Mizho first appeared along with the other members of The Evil Dôji Branch in the forest near Mt.Fuji for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. When Pardonner is presumably about to attack Désir, Mizho was sitting in trees behind The Good Dôji Club masters, and warned Pardonner to stop, shocking the masters with her presence. Holding them hostages, she stated the good dôji masters not to move, or she would have Paresse kill them all. After Musashi Murayama states to Shin Ekoda that they should have killed Ultimo and Yamato Agari, Paresse slashes off all of the good dôji masters' heads, while Mizho cruelly reminds them of her threat. Part III After Yamato reset time, Mizho arrived outside Sparrow Place with Paresse for a meeting of the Evil Doji Branch. However, they were early to the meeting and were about to ditch since Mizho doesn't want to be near K more than she has to, but they are confronted by three boys, who tease her about her clothes. She ends up fighting with them after they continue to provoke her, injuring them in the process. As Paresse was about to kill one of the boys, Fusataro Fussa and Rage arrived and stopped their actions before he could. Mizho was upset at Fussa and Rage for interrupting, and snapped at Fussa when he flirted with her. When Dunstan appears, she showed no panic, voiced her boredom and suggested to Paresse that they should leave. After Dunstan explained the "rules" for the One Hundred Machine Funeral, Mizho point out the disadvantage they put the The Evil Dôji Branch in, since they "specialize" in killing their enemies. Upon Yamato Agari's arrival at the apartment, Mizho expressed great surprise at his sudden appearance. Mizho then watch the The Good Dôji Club fail to fight off Dunstan. Afterwards, Rune Kodaira mention that the entire Evil Dôji Branch agreed to go about their lives during the year-long Hundred Machine Funeral, Mizho included. After time traveling to 1944 Shinbashi with Vice and the rest of her allies, Mizho spent three years staying there and training for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Later, once Yamato and others mange to beat Vice into submission and make him an ally, the both sides focus on training for their impending battle with Dunstan. When they were ready, the masters and their Karakuri Dôji heads to The 30th Century. Once they raid Dunstan's tower, Mizho and the rest of The Evil Dôji Branch attack Dunstan and Milieu to buy time for The Good Dôji Club save Makoto Sayama and synchronize Ultimo and Vice's spirit spheres to form Ideos Ultimo. Pleased by how both sides's realization of the nature of good and evil, Dunstan praised them for their efforts and reveals the real reason of his experiment was to save the future from its destruction. After telling Mizho and the others that his experiment will go on, Dunstan forcefully dispels everyone from their ICON and immobilize the dôjis, leading all the masters to free fall in the air. After Dunstan tells everyone that his experiment isn't over, he turn back time, allowing Mizho and the others masters to keep their memories and transform the dôjis into humans. Choosing to stay together with Paresse, a reformed Mizho forms a band with Paresse, Fussa, and Rage named "West Tokyo Incidents". Relationships Paresse She has been the master of Paresse throughout the 21st century. They seem to have a strained relationship, as she is shown to sometimes snap at him, calling him a "useless dôji". Because of her dôji's sloth, she is sometimes forced to act herself when Paresse doesn't act on her orders. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Paresse into a human, Mizho and Paresse choose to continue to living together and starts a band called "West Tokyo Incidents" with Fusataro Fussa and Rage. Abilities Due to her past life as a solider, Mizho has said that even in her present life, she still tries to keep up with her training in the art of Savate, a type French martial arts. Despite her frail appearance, Mizho is very deadly in combat, easily overpowering three opponents larger than her while using crutches. Military Savate la Canne A move she developed using a mixture of Savate and Canne de combat, two types of French martial arts, which involves her using her crutch to lock her opponent's arms and twisting them, causing the person's shoulders to become dislocated. Trivia * She bares a striking resemblance to Marion Phauna, a follower of Hao Asakura, in Hiroyuki Takei's other work, Shaman King. * Mizho is the only human character to have no surname given or revealed. References Category:Characters Category:Female